


Just be Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Poor Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an average girl living an average, normal life. What would happen if a "god" came to your house one night and flipped your world? What if you were this said "god"'s fan?<br/>Loki has been watching you for awhile now and decides he wants you for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Day

You flopped down in the backseat of your car. Another rough day at school has finally ended. The girl you don't like but everyone loves was bitchy as ever and you didn't see your crush at all in the halls. You let out a tired sigh drawing your mom's attention.

 

"Hey honey! How was school?"

 

Her cheerful voice only seemed to piss you off more but you gave her the best fake smile you could manage.

 

"Bad day, huh? Would you like to stop and pick up something to eat?"

 

You shook your head.  
You were, actually, quite hungry but you wanted nothing more than to drop down on your bed with a few snacks and read a fanfic or two or check out your tumblr. Lately reading Loki/reader fics have been your center of attention and today was the day your favorite was suppose to be updated.

 

Before you knew it, you were getting out of the car and walking towards the front door. Walking in instantly calmed you and started to wash away the day's troubles as you made your way to the kitchen.  
Like you planned, you grabbed some chips along with a bottle of juice and made your way up to your room. Mom was too busy to notice you which you were quite happy for. A headache was coming on and you just wanted to be left alone.

 

Falling on the bed you pulled out your laptop and typed in archieveofourown.org and checked to see if the fic was updated yet.  
.... nope. Well it was only, *quickly checks clock* 4:30. Might as well check some other things.  
You felt your body getting heavier and heavier as the time slowly ticked by and before you knew it the stress of the day finally caught up with you. It was now 5:07 so you decided to check if the fic was updated but was disappointed to see it still set on chapter 3. Oh well *yawn* a nap won't hurt anything. You grabbed a blanket and wrapped yourself and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Slowly opening your eyes, you were greeted by your dark laptop screen and a darker version of your room.

 

"Shit.... What time is it?"

 

You woke up your laptop and checked.

 

7:43

 

"It should be updated by now." You said out loud as you checked.

 

4/?

 

"Freakin' Finally!" You happily exclaimed as you sat up and began to read. By the end of it you were blown away. This was the best chapter by far. Loki was getting tired of the servants not accepting you as his and their new queen. He then started to do  _things_ to you in front of them. He stated that a "king has no room in his mind to even think about what his slaves feel about the one he wants to wife." In the end he takes you. To tell the truth, that was your true favorite part. The way his large, pale hands held you as you made love sent shivers down your spine. You felt a throbbing between you legs but ignored it and continued to imagine the things you and your king were doing.

 

After awhile the throbbing became more painful than pleasuring. You set your laptop down, covered your whole body up and began to slowly put your hands down your school pants. You didn't get too far before you heard a  **BOOM**! Thunder rattled your window and a flash of lightening wasn't to behind. A giggle escaped you.

 

"'Guess Thor's looking for Loki." 

 

 

"You are certainly right my dear."

 

You froze. Your blood turned ice cold and stopped dead in your veins.

 

_'What- no, WHO was that?!?'_

_  
_A dark chuckle came from the far corner of your room and then you heard

 

_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

_  
_Footsteps of heavy boots were coming closer to you until the stopped. You were panic-stricken. You couldn't even scream. Suddenly you felt yourself getting picked up. A harsh hand pulled the blanket from your face and you gasped.

_'NO....It can't be!!!"_

_  
_Loki was staring down at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew!
> 
> My first Fanfic I've ever made!  
> So sorry for mistakes but please tell me in the comments if you liked how it's going and what are some things I should change or add.
> 
> Thanks for reading and more to come! :D


	2. Onto Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes you to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave any comments on how I can improve or add anything to it and of course if you liked it.
> 
> Don't forget to give it a kuddo if you want more! :)

He cradled you in his arms without any strain. You were dead frozen, staring up at his expressionless face. Another flash of lightening and a low rumble was heard outside. He clucked his tongue.

"He's getting closer." He mumbled to himself.

He looked down at you and quickly scanned you over. With his right hand, he pulled the blanket a little bit more over you as though he was tucking a child in for bed. He then examined your room and walked over to where you keep your books. He grabbed a few and quickly tossed them onto you. One of them hit your forehead causing you to groan in pain. He looked down at you with cold, icy blueish green eyes. His glance reminded you of a snake's blank stare while hunting down prey. You gulped and instantly quieted yourself.

"Good girl." He praised you like a pet and walked out of the room.

'What is going on?' you asked yourself. "Scared" didn't even begin to describe what you were feeling. Every single cell in your body was screaming "RUN" but he held you tightly in his arms, getting away was no option. He was half way down the steps when your brain gained some awareness. Your mom was sitting on the couch, watching t.v.

"MOM!" you screeched but she didn't react. You were so close to Loki you could feel his chuckle bounce around his chest. Feeling and hearing it made you shiver. "Do not begin that" he said. You could hear the sly smile creep across his face. " I put a spell on the block and time is temporarily frozen."

You looked back at your frozen mom. Tears were threatening to fall but you held them back. If you knew anything about Loki, which you knew quite a bit, you knew tears wouldn't solve anything. He opened the front door and walked out. He followed the sidewalk when another flash, brighter than the rest, came. Loki said something that you didn't understand while looking at the dark sky. Just then a gold flash appeared and when you turned your head another Loki was there cruelly smiling at you.

"Go." the one that was holding you simply said to his double. It nodded and ran the opposite direction. Loki looked down at you again, that blank look still on his face which made your whole body ache with fear, and simply covered you up more. With another golden flash he had his helmet and staff.

"Hold on."

You started to struggle which only made his grip tighten. His arm was around your rib cage and the pressure was making it hard to breathe. You began to feel extremely light headed and tightened your grip on the books that rested on your stomach and in between your arms. A rainbow of colors swirled around you before you blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to yelling.

"If you can have one than surely I can!"

" No, Loki" a booming voice filled with anger answered " She is not a pet! She is a human being who needs to be on Earth with her family. She doesn't belong here on Asgard!"

"What about your _"Pet"_?!" Loki spat.

"She is **NOT MY PET** ," the voice stopped, obviously trying to calm himself.

"Loki.... Mother is sick, Father is away.... and this is what you do?"

No reply.

It was silent, uncomfortable and you never was one who liked eavesdropping so you rolled over and moaned.

" We will finish this when father comes back. DO _**NOT**_  do ANYTHING to that girl and DO _**NOT**_  let mother see her. Only the gods know how she will react. "

Again no reply.

Heavy stomping, doors opening and slamming close were the next noises you heard. A painful ache was slowly spreading from your head and ribs. "Get up. You are not fooling me."

While sitting up a whimper escaped your mouth. Your left hand flew to your side. Looking down you notice you weren't in your same clothes, but instead you were in a light, forest green, silky tunic.

"w-wha?"

"It seemed I was a little rough with you last night", him saying that made you blushed, " and I got you hurt. Nothing crucial, although, a few cuts were found. I wrapped them for you." He seemed upset and anger-

wait

Did he say he helped your wounds? Does that mean he's seen you naked?!

_'Damn... I'm not even wearing matching bra and underwear!'_

_' Now's not the time for that!'_ Your conscience yelled angrily.( How was it that a voice in your head could yell and have emotion?)

You looked up at Loki who was now standing next to the giant bed you were resting in. You knew you were blushing judging by how much your face burnt. " Th-Thank you...my lord" you stuttered.

His eyes widen a pinch, they seem to glow more of a green now. Your not sure why exactly you thanked the man who just kidnapped you. Just as you thought that, a ripping pain shot through your head.

_' They're going to take you back, just survive until then.'_

_' Be best not to upset anyone if everyone is as strong as he is.'_

_'Right. To look at the bright side, you're meeting /The/ Loki Laufeyson! and was that Thor?'_

Something cold touched your burning cheek, making you flinch. Loki quickly moved his hand away, that icy glare returning.

"Calling me a lord? For an ape you have manners I'll give you that."

A smile crept across his face again but this time it was a little different than before. It was still full of mischief but also.... he seemed a little... proud? He cleared his throat drawing your attention. You realized you were staring at him this whole time.

"I never gave you permission to look at me, girl." He said looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." You said in a small voice. You looked away from him which gave you the chance to look at your surroundings.

You were placed in a giant bed that might hold maybe ten grown men comfortably. It had a green sheet over it but over you was the blanket Loki carried you away in. The floor was all gold. Gold floors, gold walls, gold ceiling, everything! The only things that weren't gold were the furniture. The bed was a dark brown, almost black, and so were the to small tables that stood on each side. The left one, where you laid closest to, had the books from your room in a neat stack. There were dark brown shelves which held many books and two chairs near the giant window (which had golden curtains). Right in between the chairs stood a small coffee table that had a large bouquet of flowers of yellow, white and soft green. The chairs had two small rich green pillows on each. The room, in all, was unnecessary in height and size. You looked out the window to see what time it was. Maybe 11:30?

"um... my Prince, may I ask a question." You squeaked turning your head back to him. A little bit of fear was coming back. You wanted to know why he took you and what about your family and friends.

"You just did." He answered back dryly. He was looking at the hand that he touched your cheek with. He didn't look like his whole mind was there.

"Well then, my King, um, may I ask a few more?" You asked with a failure of a smile.

He froze and slowly turned to you. That green was returning to his eyes and he kind of looked like a small child who was asked if they would like a treat.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you in any way! I, uh, Just..."

The look in his eyes now scared you more than the icy glare.

"No, no. Continue. What are your questions that you have for me?" His voice became silky and smooth and his whole posture straightened in a princely, no, kingly way.

"Well sir, I-"

"King."

"E-excuse me?"

"When we are alone like this I want you to call me your king, got it?"

"Yes, my king." You said trying to calm down so you can ask your questions.

"Well King-" You looked down at you lap feeling insecure. His eyes felt like they were searching every part of you. You felt a strong hard grab your shoulder and swung your whole body towards him. There's that cold stare again but this time his brows were pulled together.

" _ **YOUR**_  King!" He hissed making you close your mouth. He placed both of his hands on either said of you and his body hovered over yours. Out of instinct you leaned back. Both of your eyes locked. Mischief glazed his along with something else. Something you just couldn't place.

A knock came from the doors. Loki closed his eyes and gave a long sigh. His cool, fresh breath covered your face. His eyes shot back open and he stared at you a little bit longer. He finally removed his hands, stood up right, fixed himself and cleared his throat. He gave you a stern look that obviously meant "lie down" which you obeyed. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. A young woman was there with a small smile and a silver tray.

"Here you are master Loki." she said while handing him the shining silver tray. She saw you peeking from under the covers and her smile widened. " Please do feel better miss!" she called out to you. Loki moved his body in front of her so you could no longer see her.

"Do not talk to her and do not tell anyone she is here." He told her coldly and closed the door. You really wanted to speak out for the maid but you didn't want to get scolded yourself. Loki looked at the tray to see if everything was there. He then walked over to the side of the bed and started to stir the things into what looked like soup. After he was done he put a spoon in it and handed it to you. You took the bowl and quickly drunk the soup. It was **delicious**! It tasted like chicken soup but better. You cleaned the bowl in a matter of seconds. Loki was just staring at you, studying your every move.


	3. Do you want to play a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to play a game but things don't go too well.

He took the bowl and set it by your books and silently sat on the side of the bed.

"I will answer your questions, but first, I have a few of my own."

 

His face looked dead serious. He looked a lot like Tom Hiddleston, but there were a few things different. First, he was a lot taller, at least close to 7 feet. You remembered how he had to duck to get out of your room and the front door. Second, his face was godly. Tom made an amazing Loki, but the real one had him beat by a long shot. Nothing was out of place. His hair was also perfect, even though there were a few strands that refused to move out of his face. His beauty was extremely supernatural.

 

"I want to play a game."

 

No smile was on his face. The green was back in his eyes making him look childish again.

 

"A... a game, my king?"

 

You were completely taken back. The seriousness that he shown didn't indicate such a question.

 

"Yes, a game. I am rather bored here and there is nothing to do but mess with the servants, yet, that gets rather dull after a few times. Tell me of a game you play on Earth when you were but a child."

It took you a few seconds to think up of something.

 

"umm..... There's tag and hide&go seek...." You thought out loud.

 

"Tag? What an interesting name. I want to play that." He said while getting up and stretching. "What are the rules?"

 

"Oh, um.." You looked around. To you, the room was huge, but maybe not big enough for tag. " It's better to play outside." You told him and threw a ' I'm sorry' look.

 

"Very well, what is that other one you mentioned? Hide&seek was it?"

 

 _'Look at what you got yourself into now'_ your conscience scowled(?)

 

_'I'm sure I'll be fine. Just play the game and then he'll answer some of my questions'_

 

"Well it's pretty straight forward. One person hides and the other player seeks them."

 

"That sounds interesting!" He smiled down at you. His grin kept reminding you of a cat or a sly fox.

 

"Since you are smaller," He bent down and picked you up bridal style again. He was mindful of your wounds. " you should go and 'hide."

 

He carried you to the middle of the room and carefully put you on your feet. When you were standing up, you realized how big the tunic really was on you. It made you feel like a toddler trying on their parents' clothes. You looked up at him. It was obvious he was holding back a laugh.

 

" It was the smallest thing I could find." He smirked

 

You sighed. You didn't really want to play, but you were worried about what he would do to you if he got bored.

 

"Alright then. Close your eyes and count to 20."

 

He did as he was told with a wide, wild smile on his face.

 

"One, two, three...." He counted on. You grabbed as much of the tunic , now wishing you had your favorite hoodie and pajama pants, and looked around the room. Under the bed seemed like a good spot. You ducked down and slid under. The ground was cold but bearable. What Loki mixed in your soup must have been taking affect; you felt a little sleepy and dizzy along with moody. The pain was barely noticeable.

 

"Are you ready?" He asked.

 

"Yeah."

You saw his boots walking back and forth. From close by the bed to the far wall. A minute or two pasted when he finally checked under the bed.

 

"There you are!" He beamed as though he was talking to a puppy who was playing.

 

You gave him a lazy smile. As the seconds ticked on you felt sleepier and sleepier.

 

"Go hide again." He demanded. You wanted to tell him that's not how it goes, but you were too tired to care and he seems to be enjoying himself so you slipped out from under the bed. Loki was back at his original spot counting again. Looking around to find a new hiding spot, the huge curtains caught your eye. You wobbled over to it.

 

"ten... eleven.... twelve...."

 

Your back was against the wall and you quietly slid down ending up in a squatting position. Your arms automatically wrapped around your legs. Nothing in you really felt like playing now.

 

"fifteen.... sixteen.... seventeen..."

An image of home filled your head. Life wasn't perfect at all, but you still missed it. Just the other day you and your mom got into an argument about something stupid. Tears swelled in your eyes."Mom" you whispered. Not long after a sniffle followed, and before you knew it, you were sobbing. All the noise you were making caught Loki's attention. He pulled back the curtain.

 

"Is this part of the game?" He asked hesitantly. His voice sounded off from it's usual smoothness .

 

You tried to answer but it only made you cry louder. Loki got down on one knee and some-what held out a hand; he didn't look like he knew what to do. His face scrunched up as he looked around the room for something.

 

"um, uh, don't cry, please... I'm sorry I took you away... just give me a few minutes to explain..." He looked anxious.

 

He picked you up once again and gently carried you over to the bed. He covered you up with your blanket and straighten to look at you. Your crying didn't slow but seemed to get louder as everything set in. You were worlds away from the nice warm room you spent your evenings in.The few that you called friends popped into your head then. That didn't help. Loki face was filled with guilt. It didn't fit his beautiful face at all.

 

"I will be right back." He sped out the room.

 

You tried to quiet yourself.

 

_'You deserve to be upset'_

_'I know, but he looked so guilty and bad.'_

_'He **kidnapped** you!'_

 

Loki came back in the room holding a mug. He quickly sat beside you on the side of the bed.

 

"Here, drink this." He said while handing you the mug. You took it with trembling hands.

 

It tasted like milk, but creamier and sweeter. It was warm and reminded you a lot of hot chocolate.

Drowsiness then hit you. Half way through the mug you started nodding off. Loki took the unfinished drink from you and pushed you down on the bed. It took a few seconds before everything was dark.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

You awoke in the middle of the night with something heavy draped over you. You rolled your head over to see a pale face inches from yours.

 

Loki was fast asleep with you wrapped in his arms.

 _'What a funny dream'_ you thought as you turned your head and fell back to sleep.


	4. A Man You Didn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a fan of Loki, you thought you knew everything there is to know about the prince. Events soon make you wonder if you really know anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! You guys are way too nice! TTwTT  
> Over 800 hits and 50 kudos?!?!? and so many nice comments!!  
> You have the slightest idea how many times I've made inhuman noises this past week.  
> Well, here it is. The 4th chapter!

After a few minutes, but were really hours, of dark, dreamless sleep, dark blood red began to fill your sight. Comfortable warmth started to spread over your face as you slowly woke up. The sun must have been hitting your face you thought and smiled. Nothing in the world felt better than that. Keeping your eyes close but coming out of your sleep, you notice something soft in your arms. Your brows came together as you began to feel it. It felt like a large animal,but it didn't seem to have any bones. It's fur was short and curly and unbelievably soft. It was in the same place you dreamed Loki was last night. Trying to open your eyes to see what it actually was, blinding light rushed in and made you quickly shut them again while giving a little moan. You tried again a few times and after the third time you finally got them open.

 

Everything was blurry but gradually became clear. You stared at the giant Teddy Bear that you were wrapped around.

 

It's fur was a soft chestnut brown and, like you thought, short, curly hair covered it. Two big black buttons were on it's face for eyes and a pink nose. A big baby blue bow was tied around it's neck. The thing was taller than you by maybe 5 inches. After staring at it for a few more seconds, you remembered where you were (and who you were with) and began to look for Loki. Scanning the room you found him over by the giant window.

 

He was sitting down on the chair on the left side of the table. One of his legs were up on the chair with the rest of his body while his other one was dangling freely. You notice a book in his hand and looking closer, you realize it was one of your's. His face wasn't on the book, though. His whole head was facing you. His face was blank again. Unreadable.

 

"What is this?" You asked while sitting up and forgetting your manners while pointing at the teddy bear. One thing you weren't was a morning person, but remembering who he was again you quickly added "my king".

 

He looked away.

 

"A- um.... present?" he looked back at you." That's something you humans give each other to say sorry, right?" The only thing that showed any feeling in his face were his eyes, and they showed pure sadness. You're heart stopped.

 

"It was wrong for me to take you from your house so rudely... but..." He trailed off while looking away from you again.

 

"You clearly hate it here. I will take you back if that is what you wish."

 

His voice sounded thick like he was about to cry. Was this really the Loki you knew about? He seemed awful child like. You guessed the game part was something Loki would say, but not something naive like hide&go seek or tag. Things way more sinful came to mind when he said that. Now he's given you a teddy bear and was saying sorry? And while you cried he tried to comfort you? All of this seemed very out of character for the one you thought you knew all about.

 

"I can stay a little while..." you said in a small voice trying to get that look off of his face.

 

He looked back at you once again, tears glazed his eyes but a smile slowly appearing on his pale, beautiful face.  
It made your heart melt. He was so cute when he smiled.

 

"But first I want to ask my questions." You said sternly. A lot of courage was returning to you for some reason and you planned to use it for this conversation. Then something made you stop. Something uncomfortable and heavy.

 

"Ask away."He was now trying to wipe the tears away.

 

"Where's the bathroom?"

 

Loki froze and looked up from wiping his eyes on his arms. (He was wearing a tunic that somewhat matched yours)  
He then burst out laughing. The loud sound that mimicked music startled you. It sounded perfect and on tune but had a little bit of mischief hidden in it. It made you smile. He got up, put your book down, and walked over to what you thought was a closet.

 

"Use mine." He said while opening the door.

 

 

' _Wow! Mood swing much? He was giving me a death glare yesterday. He seems hard to figure out'..._

A thought lingered in your head. Everything you read mentioned he was a tricky person, but this... what was  _this?!_

 

 

Getting (or should I say " _climbing_ ") down from the bed you asked "Yours?"

 

"Yes. The room we are currently in is my room."

 

Suddenly, everything was awkward. 

New ideas popped in your mind that were terrible and most you would not like to happen. It began to drain the courage you just worked up.  
You silently made your way to the bathroom which was, (surprise,surprise!) mostly green and huge. It had a golden chandelier with emerald stones hanging from it. The floor was neatly chessboard patterned black and white. Looking more closely, you notice the walls are actually gold but the emerald stones that hanged high above reflected their green all over making the bathroom sparkle the perfect shades of green. The tub and sink matched.They both were marble with gold handles. At the opposite wall from where you stood was a large window that matched the one in Loki's room. You thought how shameful your bathroom looked compared to this.

 

 

After using the restroom and washing up a bit, you peeked your head out of the bathroom door. Loki was no where in sight.

 

 

 _'He's just playing another game with you.'_ That nagging voice stated. You tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away.

 

 

_'Think about it! How else did he stop "crying" so quickly?' Perhaps it's better to go.'_

 

 

You sighed. Being left alone in his giant room made you feel very small and lonely. The only person you've seen so far was that maid. Other than that you've been asleep or been with Loki.

 _"Loki doesn't like to share his toys"_ you remembered reading once. Was that why he took you away? So he can use you like a toy and through you aside? Normally, you would of liked a fanfic of that plot, but being here in person made you want to burst in tears again. You prayed that wasn't on his mind.

 

The large bedroom doors opened. Loki came in backwards holding two trays in his hands and pushing the large wooden door open with his back.

 

"Sorry to leave you," he smiled "but I thought you would like to eat while we talk."  
He handed you a tray that had what looked like:

 

2 slices of ham, eggs, toast, a muffin, 4 pieces of bacon, 5 pancakes, a small container filled with syrup, and to top it off, a neatly trimmed rose on top of a napkin that wrapped your fork and knife.

 

Your stomach growled that made you feel like it was jumping out of your body.  
Sitting in the chairs by the window, you and Loki began to eat.

 

 

 

 

 

"Why?" Was your first question as you and Loki began to slow down your eating.

 

He was quiet. Thinking.

 

"My brother, not too long ago, loved a woman of Earth. I didn't understand why he would love such a stupid, ignorant, pitiful-"  
You're sure he would have gone on if he didn't look at your face.

 

"I mean... he should look to wife someone of at least the same race ...... yet.... he chose to love a woman of a different world." he stated simply.

 

"Because of this, I've become very interested in humans. I've brought you here so I could, If I can be so "frank" as you humans say, to study you and see how humans work."

 

"Okay~y" you said slowly, processing it all. "But why me?"

 

Silence again but only for a few moments.

 

"I went to Earth about a month ago from yesterday to see what I could find about your people. In a disguise, I went to one of the public(?) libraries to check out some books on humans and read up on their history. While I was there I saw you reading a book at one of the tables by yourself. Your face is what caught my eye for I did not see any other so interested in a book. It reminded me a lot of myself. I than thought, 'What other way to study them than have one such as my brother?' Truthfully, I thought my brother wanted to rule Earth as his own. My father did not seem to eager to hand over the throne of Asgard...." He trailed off again, getting lost in his words.

 

He was very difficult to figure out. His face was blank again and even that icy glare was returning in his eyes again. It was obvious he wasn't telling the full truth. Another thing popped into your mind.  _He doesn't know how to talk to others._ That was somewhat understandable. You weren't the best talker sometimes yourself. You listened to him with a blank mask on your face as your feelings stirred inside.

 

"What about my mom? Wouldn't she figure out I'm gone?" You wanted to dig more into your first question, but perhaps now wasn't the best time.

 

 

"I learned a spell not too long ago on how to lock memories away in one's head. A little tricky, but I got it right it seems." he said proudly. It pissed you off but you once again let it go for now.

 

 

"My room? Won't she walk in and remember me?"

 

 

"No. I cursed your room so when anybody but me get near it they feel instantly ill or like they shouldn't be anywhere near it." A sly smirk was on his face now.You were about to burst with anger but held it in.

 

 

 

 _'How dare he?!'_ That nagging voice boomed.

 

_'How dare he do that to my mom!?'_

 

 

 

A few loud bangs came from the door that you realized was a knock. Loki's smile fell as he heard it.

 

"Why now of all times? I have questions of my own I still want to ask." He got up, leaving the trays behind, and picked you bridal style again.( he really liked doing that it seemed) All your anger was left behind as he walked you over to the bed and placed you there. All that he said made you mad, but him cradling you like this relaxed you. He was so big compared to you that you fit perfectly in his arms. It felt natural like you knew him for years.

 

 

"Act like you're asleep." He whispered in your ear as he covered you up. His cool breathe tickled your ear.

 

 

You did as you were told and snuggled close to the teddy bear as your heart bounced around your chest. You just closed your eyes in time to see Thor burst in.

 

 

 


	5. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some new people, but how would the selfish prince react to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you all like my fanfic
> 
> It would be a shame if
> 
>  
> 
> some feels were to come in >:)
> 
>  
> 
> Not this chapter, but I'm thinking pretty soon

"Hello dearest brother." Loki smirked as he opened the large doors.

"Mother wants to see you." Thor replied sounding exhausted. By the way his voice came, you could tell he was looking over to you. You peeked through your eyelashes only to see Loki loose his smile and walk out. He closed the door behind him and you heard their voices echo through the hall getting farther and farther.

After about what felt like hours, you sat up in the bed.

 

 

 _'Alone yet again. How boring'_ you thought while scanning the great lonely room

 

' _Why not look around? He didn't say stay here._ ' the voice in your head chimed.

 

 

Slowly and hesitantly, you got down from the bed and made your way to the doors. Putting your ear right to it, you listened for any sign they were coming back. It was dead silent. Pulling the door open, you peeked your head out only to be greeted by long empty halls. After looking left and right a few times, you made your way out.

' _This is amazing!'_ you marveled at the breathtaking tunnels that were halls. All gold, of course, but very different from Loki's room. The ceiling was so high up that you couldn't even make it out. Every once in awhile, burning torches blazed the hall making you able to see all the way down to your right. To your left was a few more torches, but the hall opened up to what seemed to be a balcony that connected right back to another hall. The sun hitting the open balcony made it glisten and shine so bright you could hardly look at it. Just then you realized that your mouth was hanging open and your heart almost beating out of your chest. You made a right and started exploring. You were so happy and excited you wanted to jump up and down or dance or **something**.

 

You were so blinded by awe that you bumped right into someone.

The same girl who brought the tray of soup was bending down picking up the towels that she was apparently holding when you ran into her.

 

 

"Ah, sorry!" You said while bending down to help her.

 

 

"Mistakes happen." She replied while not looking at you but was obviously smiling a bit.

 

She some what reminded you of one of your friends for some reason, but you couldn't explain why.

 

While you were helping her, you decided to tell her your name and ask her's.

 

"I don't believe Master Loki would like me talking to his guess." She was still looking down even though she gathered all the towels you didn't. You stood up straight with all the towels you had and tried to help her up.

 

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." You smiled.

 

She finally looked up with that smile she was hiding. The first thing you noticed was the way her hair and eyes matched with the same hazel.

 

"My name is Kendra."

 

"Nice to meet you Kendra! Do you need any help with these?" It was so nice to have a normal conversation.

 

"If you don't mind." She mumbled almost to herself. Something about her made you feel comfortable and safe.

 

"Not at all!" You laughed.

 

"I just need to drop them off in that laundry shoot." She nodded to a little door in the wall that was pretty well hidden.  
You both made your way over to it and dumped the towels.

 

"Are you lost?" She asked suddenly. She started walking back down the hall you were headed so you quickly jogged till you were next to her.

 

"No, just bored." You would follow her anywhere if it didn't lead you to that lonely empty room.

 

"I was heading towards the kitchen if you would like to accompany me." You were now at the foot of a long, spiral golden staircase.

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

When you got to the bottom, you were out of breathe but Kendra seemed fine.

 

"H-how- could you-possibly not-be tired?" You panted but she just giggled and replied,

 

"I've worked here since I was very young. These stairs are nothing to me."

 

After a quick walk down a hall that was identical to the one you were exploring, ( but with some paintings here and there) two giant doors stopped both of you. Kendra carefully opened the doors to reveal a great hall. While you were examining it, Kendra slipped in and pulled you to a single door way that lead to the almost equally giant kitchen. Some servants were cooking but stopped when they saw you.

Kendra introduced you to everyone and then went around the room nodding to people as she named them.

 

 

"Evelin" She nodded to a girl with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. Her face was splashed with freckles.  
"Ezekiel" A tall, thin man who had short tuffs of blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Arild" Taller than you but shorter than Ezekiel, Arild had soft caramel skin and hazel eyes like Kendra.  
"Bjorg" A fatter girl who had here dirty blonde hair in two long braids and seemed to be eating her heart out of something in a giant bowel.  
"Anna and Else" Twins who both looked thin and bony but beautiful. Sandy hair that was in one long braid and bangs. One twin had her bangs on the left and the other on the right.  
"Where's Espen and Colt?" Kendra asked while looking around.

 

Bjorg lifted her head out the bowl (which seemed like pure chocolate) and said "Out with the horses in town." and returned to her eating.

"What?! But weren't they suppose to be back by noon?" Kendra asked openly while looking at the clock.

 

 

1:34

 

 

"Why not ride into town to get them." Ezekiel said before turning back to his work and grabbing the bowel roughly from Bjorg.

Bjorg grunted but let him take it. She was perfectly happy licking her chubby fingers.

Kendra looked uneasy and then turned to you.

 

"Would you like to accompany me to one more place?" asked almost begging.

 

"You are perfectly able to go by yourself!" one of the twins called from over the counter.

 

"Yes but I don't like going by myself." she remarked while glaring at both of them. She turned back to you.

 

 

"Do you think master Loki will mind too much?"

 

 

You honestly didn't know nor care. You just wanted out.

 

 

"I don't believe so." you answered back sweetly not trying to be suspicious.

 

 

Kendra smiled and grabbed you by the arm.

 

 

"Perfect! Off we go than!" She cheered while dragging you out.


	6. Into Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kendra go into town looking for Colt and Espen.

Kendra pulled you to a door in the back of the kitchen and dragged you through a long, deep tunnel which lead to the stables where there were probably close to a hundred horses. 

 

"Why is the stables and kitchen connected?" You asked as you looked at the many different horses that filled the stalls.

 

 

"It takes a lot of ingredients to feed the many people in this palace. They built it so we don't have to go through the whole castle in order to reach the stables and go to town for anything we ran out." She stated while looking around herself at the horses and finally stopped at one.

 

 

"Does that happen a lot?"

 

 

"More than one would think. Do you know how to ride?" She opened the large door that held two horses and lead them out. Even when she let go, the horses stood still and waited for commands. One was a buckskin: black mane and tail with sandy hair. Black fur trailed down from it's knees to it's ankles. The other was an Andalusian. It was blue with white and gray spots all over. It's mane and tail were black.

 

 

"Yeah, not greatly though." You said as she handed you the rope that was around the buckskin.

 

 

"Well-" she was putting a saddle and reins on the Andalusian-" Just hold the rains tightly and don't fall off."

 

 

She got another saddle and rein and began to put it on your horse. Lastly, after checking everything was secure, she went over to a corner and got a short stool. She helped you get on one foot at a time and then quickly got on her's. You liked being on a horse. Looking down at it's neck, you began to comb through it's hair. It neighed softly and bucked it's head.

 

"He likes you." Kendra laughed. "Are you ready to go?"

 

You nodded and Kendra clucked her tongue making the horses go. Down the long hall of horses you went till you finally reached the already opened doors.

 

Outside was warm, sunny, and the different colors were nice from the same old gold everywhere. The sky was a stunning forget-me-not blue and not a single cloud dared touched it. A brick trail lead from the stables that made a short trail to follow. It wasn't long before you reached a small bridge that lead into the town. Two guards stood, head straight and focused, at each end with long spears tightly in their grip as they waited for any sign of trouble. A few steps after passing them was the town itself.

 

 

Busy was the first word that popped into mind as you examined the buzzing streets. Kendra was riding in front of you and you really didn't need to steer your horse. He seemed to know to follow behind making looking around easier on your part. A lot of women were pulling young children along to different stores while the kids only wanted to run up to the horse.

 

"Look Mom!" 

 

"Wow!"

 

"Can we get that horse?"

 

Smiling, you looked forward and stared at the back of Kendra's head. She didn't seem to really notice all the attention but just looked side to side scanning for any sign of the ones she was looking for.

 

'Where are you?' You saw her mouthed when her head was turned right.

 

You went on main streets, side streets, and alleys looking for the two. Time seem to fly by as you both looked. You didn't know what they looked like but the streets were so interesting you didn't care how long you stayed out. Kendra decided to stop and look for them on feet. The sun was now setting and she was getting anxious. 

 

 

"So sorry to keep you out this late. Are you hungry?"

 

 

Before you could answer, your stomach let out a long, angry growl.

 

 

"I'll take that as a yes. There's a small pub over this way. We'll rest up and get a small bite."

 

 

Walking on foot now and leading your horses, you and Kendra walked a short way down a now emptying street to a little pub on the corner.

 

"The Prancing Pony" you read the sign that hanged over the door. Music was playing inside and loud chatter could be heard. While Kendra tied the horses to a post, you cupped your hands together and tried to see through the yellowish amber glass. 

 

 

'Can't see much...'

 

 

"Alright. Let's go." Kendra passed you to open the doors.

 

 

Everything seemed made out of wood. The bar, the floors, chairs, tables,mugs, walls, mostly everything but the people. Many people were sitting by the roaring fireplace and others were chatting at tables while they ate.

 

Kendra froze and looked towards the bar. Curious, you looked in that direction too. Men were sitting up and down it, but two stuck out like sore thumbs. Both of them were young (and obviously dead drunk) but one had short brown hair and the other had extremely curly tan hair. They were laughing loudly and facing each other with large mugs of beer in their hands. Kendra looked like she was about to explode.

 

"COLT! ESPEN!" she called loudly.

Both of the men looked at her and began to laugh.

 

 

"Heya Kendraa!" The curly haired one called back. "Wacha doin' here?"

 

 

"We were all over town looking for you two!" She shouted. She gained the whole pub's attention. Feeling everyone's eyes on you made you feel insecure and you lightly tugged on her sleeve. She turned around and her face was burning scarlet.

 

 

"I'm going to wait outside." you stammered as you looked around again.

 

 

"Go ahead. I'll be right out." She grunted as she turned back to the dumb struck guys.

 

 

You slipped out to the dark street. The sun has left ages ago and now was replaced by a full moon that lit up the street. 

 

 

'They're in for it.' a smile spread over your face. You didn't think someone as sweet and calm like Kendra could become so mad.

 

You walked over to where the horses were resting and stood next to the buckskin. He looked up at you with a mouth full of hay. You smiled and began to comb his hair again with your fingers. Then you heard someone calling out. Looking up at the empty street, you were surprised to see a man at the end of the road looking towards you. He ran towards you making you freeze.

 

 

'That's no man'

 

 

You started to panic and backed away a few inches but it was too late. He caught up to you in a few seconds.

 

 

"Where have you BEEN!" Loki barked as he grabbed the nape of your neck. Your hands instantly flew up but Loki was too fast. In one swift move, his other hand was around your wrist and he had your back pressed up against the side of the pub. Fury was written all over his face and his eyes were fixed on your face.The moon lit half of his face with a soft shade of blue. You closed your eyes trying to escape his murderous glance.

 

 

'This is it' Your mind sobbed 'He's going to kill me or turn me into a sex slave' Tears began to swell in your eyes.

 

 

A force that pushed you up harder against the wall made you open your eyes. 

 

 

Loki had his eyes closed and was passionately kissing you.


	7. Back with Your King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so SO sorry guys about the delay! DX  
> I forgot I had to put my computer in the shop and they had it longer than expected. Q///A///Q
> 
> Nevertheless, here's chapter 7.

He pressed harder on your lips, making you push up on the wall. You were wide eyed, not sure what to do. Everything escaped your mind and the only thing that you noticed was how good he was at kissing.

 

 

_Damn.... What the hell should I do?_

_Kiss back!_ part of your mind screeched.  _Run!_ another part yelled.

 

 

Then he did a move that caught you off guard which made you moan. His hand been left your wrists and now caressed the right side of your face. He moved his lips with such passion and force, you, on the other hand, was stiff as a board.

 

 _I wonder how many girls he's kissed?_ your mind absently thought. Your eyes were now fluttering into two slits as he pushed you some how harder against the wall.

 

 

 

_Oh, what the hell._

 

 

 

You threw your arms around his neck, (well, the best you could given his size) and began to kiss him back. 

You felt a smirk form on his lips and he nibbled your bottom lip.

 

 _Oh? you want to play?_ you thought playfully and grabbed his top lip with your lips gently and did a small, quick pull.

He quickly pushed his tongue between your lips and pulled out. 

 

 

"Oi! You there! Stop in the name of the King!"

 

 

Loki didn't stop.

 

 

"You are violating section 4, rule #37!  No affection shown in public!" The voice was now coming closer.

Loki finally stopped.

 

 

He straightened up, ( he had to basically squat to reach your mouth) and turned violently. The guard froze and stared with large eyes.

 

 

"Mi-milord Loki!" The man sounded like he had a Scottish-like accent. He fumbled to take off his helmet and quickly bowed, dropping his helmet in the process.

 

 

"Milord, I'm  'ery sorry. If I've known!" He had reddish-brown rust like hair that twisted and curled.

 

 

"Leave now." Loki growled. His voice was low and deep. You knew he was glaring at the poor man.

 

 

"Yes 'ir, right away 'ir." The guard made a dash for his helmet, turned with such force he almost fell, and scurried away.

 

 

"Honestly..." Loki sighed and turned back to you. You looked up at him, wishing you could just kiss his bright pink lips one more time...

 

 

"I bet you didn't even get the ingredients, did you?! This is the last time you two will  _ **ever**_  be left to do  _ **anything**!_ "

 

 

Both you and Loki's heads snapped to the entrance of the pub.

 

"Kendra-ow! Let us explain, we- stop pullin' on me ear!"

 

 

Your eyes flashed to Loki and back.

 

_shit shit shit shit now what?!_

 

Before you could do anything, Loki grabbed your arm and ran down the dark alley. You quietly followed and just tried to focus on your footing. For every step Loki made you had to do two. Kendra's and the other's voices were drowned out by Loki's and your feet smacking the ground.

Half way down the alley, Loki suddenly stopped which made you almost run into him.

 

He turned to you, (you could barely make out his face in the much darker light. The main thing you saw was the light in his eyes) and asked in a calm voice that didn't fit him,: "Where have you been?"

 

"Uh...." You almost told him about Kendra, but your mind flashed to when you was in his room and Loki was rude to her. You didn't want her to get in trouble so you made a lie up in your head.

 

 

"I was just really bored... I wondered what outside looked like..."

You heard fabric move and then something wrapped around you. A hug.

 

 

"Darling" you heard him sigh with relief. " I will give you whatever you want. If you like, I will personally escort you around the nine realms!  Just please" You felt him tighten his grip " _please_  don't leave me again..." His voice cracked from its normal silky tone on the last four words.

 

You felt completely guilty again. Granted, Loki kidnapped you, but has it been bad? He gave you food ( which was a huge plus for you), attention, his bed, a teddy bear.... god did you feel bad.

 

Your arms wrapped tightly around him. For the first time you actually felt how slender but lean he was. 

 

"..Sorry"

 

He hugged you tighter. His arms were wrapped around your ribs and a sharp pain bit you. You grunted disapprovingly making him fly off you.

 

 

"Right! Sorry, your hurt..."

 

 

"Perhaps we should make our way back..." Things were finally settling and you realized how awkward this all was. Then that kiss came to mind and you were very thankful of the buildings' shadows which blocked out all light. You were positive your face was flushed red. 

 

 

"Yes..." The awkwardness must be affecting Loki too. He clumsily grabbed for your hand and led you out of the dark into another large and empty street.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not a long chapter, but I want to keep you guys updated. I'll update maybe Wed or Thur. Thanks again everyone for the comments, hits and kudos! :D


	8. Bifröst

You and Loki walked in complete silence. Only the full moon that cast a bluish-white light lit the long road.

 

 

 

"...."

 

 

"...."

 

 

 

You looked back at the dark alley that you both exited and your walk slowed.

 

 

_'What about Kendra? She'll wonder where I am...'_

 

You felt Loki's hand pull your arm lightly.

 

 

"What is it?"

 

_'I guess I'll tell her  what had happened when we get back to the castle.'_

Loki stopped completely and turned to you.

 

 

 

"What's wrong? Are you tired?"

 

 

 

Looking at him seemed painful right now so you looked at the ground and shook your head 'no'. Loki didn't budge and his eyes were burning the back of your head.

 

 

 

 

"Liar."

 

 

 

 

Before you knew what had happened, you were on Loki's back piggyback style. A mix between a choke and a yelp escaped your mouth.

 

"It's not far, the palace. Just down this road, turn left, and then we will be at Bifröst." He was making no attempt to hide his smile. His forearm had your thighs pinned to his side and your arms instantly attached to his neck.

 

 

 

"A little too tight there, love."

 

 

 

Your arms loosened but only a little. Looking down, you felt as though you were back on a horse. Once you calmed a bit, the day began to take a toll on your body. Your eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier with every step Loki took. Eventually, your head ended up in the crook of his neck, your check pressed against his ear.His skin felt cool like a smooth stone.

 

 

"...and make a left..." He said so low and quietly that you thought he was talking more himself than you. His deep smooth voice vibrated against you cheek making it tingle.You weren't falling asleep despite your eyes being close. The motion of his walk, the cool but warm night air, his breathing, the dim blue light from the moon made you feel fuzzy and warm. For the first time in years, you felt like you were wanted and needed, though, it could be just the atmosphere playing a cruel trick. 

 

A few steps later, Loki made a left and continued to walk. You felt his head turn to you.

 

 

"Look." 

 

Your eyes opened, but you had to quickly shut them. Slowly opening one eye at a time, nothing but different colors danced in front of you. There was Bifröst, in all of it's glory. Just like in the Marvel's movies, it stretched over the town all the way to the castle's entrance. Your eyes were fixed on it as Loki carried you closer to it. There were 2 guards at the foot of a giant stair case. They didn't seem to notice the two of you while Loki dodge out of site. He slipped behind a building and only when the majestic bridge was out of site your eyes began to refocus on your surroundings. 

 

 

 

"I'm ever so sorry for this.."

 

 

A golden glow began to surround you and you felt your body go numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next?
> 
> I'll either update on Sundays or Wednesday from now on by the way, so check back weekly.  
> Thanks guys and Don't Forget To Be Awesome! :D


	9. The Castle (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes you back to the castle, but whose that in his bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've been making nothing but short chapters...  
> So this week I tried my best to give you a longer one :D  
> Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking while writing it, but I hope you all like it still!  
> And without further ado....

"Good evening,gentleman."

 

Loki greeted the guards while he walked past them. They bowed their heads a little and mumbled "My Lord". Half way up the staircase one of the guards turned and asked, "My prince, is that a kitten you have there?" Loki continued walking as though no one said a thing. You tried to pop your head out of Loki's now massive hands. He chuckled and stroked the top of your head with his thumb. His touch felt like a shock of negative electricity that made the hair on your back stand. You didn't like the feeling and a loud hiss bubbled up your throat. Loki's grin fell.

 

 

"S-sorry!" you were surprised you could talk and wondered what it looked like.

 

"It's just that this is really high up to me..." you lied quickly while peeking over his fingers again. Actually it wasn't a complete lie.

 

"I will sneak you in like this. I don't want anyone to see you."

 

 

You felt a little offended, but kept quiet. Even though you were cupped in Loki's hands, the rainbow bridge's light flashed and danced all around. You heard Loki curse under his breathe and you looked up at him. His eyes, which were lighting with many colors - you could still see that icy glare through it all though- were focus on something in the the distance. Not long after did you hear the sound of hooves.

 

 

"Brother! Where have you been? and so late ..."

 

Thor's horse came to a halt in front of the two of you.

 

 

"I think I have the right to go where I fancy." Loki said coldly and tried to walk past him. Thor's horse took a step and blocked him.

 

 

"What is that?" He demanded and Loki tried to block you out of his sight. 

 

 

 

"What is What?"

 

 

 

Thor jumped off his horse.

 

 

"Give it here." he extended out his hand.

 

 

"I am not a child and you are not the boss of me!" Loki blew a fat raspberry and hid you completely behind his back. Thor was getting impatient and pushed into Loki to get to his hands. You slipped out of his hand and let out a loud mewl. He caught you before you hit the bridge. Your hair was really on edge now.

 

 

"A cat?" Thor whispered.

"Loki....... you aren't back to torturing...... are you?" 

 

You felt your breathe speed up.

 

 

_'I don't want to be a cat anymore.'_

 

 

 

Loki must have felt you shaking; he pulled you close to his chest in a reassuring way.

 

"I would never! Loki answered hotly. "I just found this stray and thought I should help it."

He began to stroke your hair down again.

 

 

"Taking in a lot of strays lately." Thor hissed.

 

 

"Hmmm?" Loki was too intrigued in battling your fur and trying to make it stick down. You, on the other hand, kept your gaze on Thor.

 

 **"Where is she?!"** Thor thundered. Only Loki's eyes drifted up to meet Thor and his petting slowed a bit.

You balled up into Loki's palm, praying Thor wouldn't yell again. It felt like you ears were on fire and bleeding.

 

 

"She's still in the castle."

 

 

"No, she is no where to be found. When I went to your room I didn't see here nor you." Thor's eyes narrowed.

 

 

"Why do you care so damn much?!" Loki was loosing his cool front fast.

 

 

The electricity between them was so intense you felt as though you could faint. You squirmed and meowed to remind them both you were there. Loki seemed to get your message.

 

"I will show you myself she is where I said." Loki pushed his way pass Thor.

 

When the three of you reached the castle's door ( Thor's horse following close behind), you were back to your curious self. Every few steps Loki took your head popped through his fingers, scanning your surroundings. Like the bride into town and at the the staircase, two rough looking guards stood focused at the entrance. When Thor and Loki approached the guards they bowed, mumbled " Your majesties", and opened the humongous doors. As soon as they walked in, maids and servants came running up to them. They were, of course , shooed away. Thor's horse came into the castle too. You watched in amazement as it automatically turned down a dark corridor by itself.

 

 

 

_'Must be trained to go to the stalls...'_

 

 

 

The castle itself was basically like the hallway that was outside of Loki's room. Unnecessary pillars and statues were everywhere. Long dark hallways appeared and stemmed out from the room the three of you were in, but the brothers kept walking straight. You looked up past Loki ( you couldn't read his expression) at the too high ceiling. It was dark and the large room seemed instantly colder.

 

 

 

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fast forward to Loki's room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_      

 

 

 

 

Loki opened the door and you propped yourself up the best you could. You were quite curious what Loki meant when he said you were in his room. Before you could see into the room, Thor pushed his way in first and froze. Loki slipped pass Thor's massive body and you stifled a gasp. There you were, peacefully sleeping in Loki's bed.

 

"As soon as father comes back!" Thor warned Loki as he stormed out. Loki gave a short laugh through his nose and walked towards  the bed. Your eyes were locked on yourself as she sighed and rolled over a little.

 

 

"Pretty good, eh?"

 

 

It was obvious he was proud of himself. He waved his hand over the sleeping you and it glowed gold. It slowly transformed back to it's original form ; the teddy bear Loki gave you this morning.

 

 

_'This morning..... It felt like years ago...'_

 

 

"My King?" you asked while crooking your neck to look at him. His eyes instantly shifted from the bed to you. "Will you change me back soon?"

That playful look quickly took form on his face. "But why? You're very adorable!" He picked you up by your front paws and swung you a bit. You hissed, not enjoying the pain, and he dropped you on the bed. 

 

 

"Fine then." He sulked a little but did what he was told.

 

 

"Wait! Wait!" you shouted and ducked under the covers before the gold disappeared. You were glad to see the tunic still on you, but something felt off. You slowly stuck head out of the covers. The room looked different than when you were a cat. The colors seemed softer and you noticed the room had some lit torches on the wall which gave of a warm glow. You heard Loki laugh and turned to him. A grin decorated his face. 

"I must keep you like this. Absolutely adorable!" 

Before you could ask what he was talking about, something moved under you. You practically jumped out of the bed and almost ran into Loki. The thing easily kept up with you. Loki went into a laughing fit. Once you've calmed down, you slowly turned to see a long tail the same color as you hair. Something moved on your head and you reached up. Two cat like ears wiggled on your head happily. Loki almost fell to the ground laughing. Your tail flicked irritably.

 

 

"Haha. Now change me back." 

 

 

"I will not." He was gasping and panting for air.  You felt your face heat up.

 

 

"Whatever." You grumbled and started walking towards the door. Something pulled your tail.

 

 

"And *gasp* where do you think your going?"

 

 

"I'm going to go get something to eat." 

 

 

You tried to remember the route Kendra took you to the kitchen.

 

 

_' A right?.... No, left. Keep down the hall ...'_

 

 

"Allow me." Loki offered smoothly but pushed you back towards the bed roughly. You watched him walk over to the door, open it, then disappear, closing it behind himself.

You closed your eyes, sighed and you felt you ears fold back on your head and your tail relax. You heard a faint click noise and your eyes ( and your ears) flashed toward the door. Only Loki's head reappeared. He glanced at you, giggled ( that sound so wrong to say he giggled. You didn't think boys did giggle) and his head disappeared again.

 

"Creep." You scowled at the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a really really long chapter, but I tried. TTATT  
> I hope I can update chapters about this length every Wednesday.
> 
> Again thanks so much for the kudos and comments, REALLY helps motivates me! :)
> 
> DFTBA


	10. Chapter 10 : Unexpected News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and nice comments, guys! I'm feeling better now so more updates. This one won't be as long but I'm pretty sure I'll be updating regularly again. :)

You looked around the room. It was the same as this morning but now had a messy bed. You looked towards the giant window. The curtains were still pulled back to reveal the dark starry town. It looked completely abandoned but at the same time looked warm and inviting. You began to walk towards it to get a better view of it when the bedroom doors swung open. Loki looked as though he just running. His hair was messy and a thin layer of sweat made his face and neck glisten in the warm light. He ran straight to the side of his bed leaving the door wide open. Your eyes were fixed on him scrambling around the room until you heard a tumult in the hall.

 

 

"Did you see him?"

 

 

"Is it true? Is he here?"

 

 

"Go tell the others. You, go tell the chefs to fix something! Quick!"

 

 

"What's wrong?" you asked slowly turning back to Loki. It was like he didn't hear you at all. The room was slowly but surely turning into a mess while Loki went around grabbing anything and tossing it on the bed. It was mainly books of his you've never noticed on the far side of the room and a few garments of his. He grabbed your books and a few colorful bottles that were hidden in a shelf. You stayed silent and watched him. His face was blank but there was something different. When he stopped to look at the things he collected on the bed you noticed his eyes. They were cold and darker than you've ever seen them before. The were basically black and showed absolutely no emotion.

 

 

"That should be enough...."

 

 

He looked down at his tunic, which was now loosely clinging on him due to all the movement, and snapped his fingers. He began to glow the familiar gold and his eyes shifted back to the bed. When the light fell away from his body you felt your ears pop up and your tail twitch nervously. Loki was now wearing a short black leather boots with long stringy shoelaces and silver buckles trailing down. He had tight black pants that showed the muscle and curve of his legs. His shirt was a red  plaid button down with rolled up sleeves. His hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail  that fell just past his shoulders. His ears were pierced with small silver studs that went up from his earlobes.

 

 

You swallowed the fangirl giggles that bubbled up in your throat. It was almost too much to handle. Loki look as though he was a hipster in an indie band. All he need was over sized glasses...

 

 _He looks a lot leaner than in his normal clothes._ you thought while studying his movements. He was watching the bed intensely and shifting his weight side to side which made his hips swing.

 

 

You felt your face heat up again and suddenly the floor seemed more interesting than anything else in the room.

 

 

"Now for you my dear."

 

 

You saw your body glow and then you were in a white gown that was short in the front and long in the back. A soft baby pink wrapped around your waist snugly. The angel sleeves were long and came down to you wrist.

 

 

"That should do it..." He said after looking you up and down. His eyes burned into your skin making you feeling over exposed.

He then walked over to his dresser, picked something up and walked back.

 

 

"Aperture." He said showing you the small cube. It looked like the companion cube from Portal.  The only difference was that where the hearts should be was small red lights that shot out small beams.

 

 

"It is what Asgardians use for traveling. It is like human sweetcases." He said smiling. You were pretty sure he meant suitcase but the smile he was giving you was making your insides burn. He looked seemed proud that he knew something about humans. Then it hit you.

 

 

"Wait, what? Where are you going?"

 

 

"Not I, but us!"

 

 

He faced the bed and tapped the top of Aperture. The red beams changed to yellow as it scanned over the stuff on the bed. Within seconds everything on the bed was gone and the cube lights were green.

 

 

"Where are we going?" You asked while looking over the now neat bed. You blankets and books along with Loki's stuff were gone.

 

He pouted. "Not impressed with my trick? You know all of the items have been broken down into single atoms and with a click of a button they will-"

He stopped when you sighed loudly.

 

He let out a sigh of his own.

 

 

"Your home. We are going back to Earth. When we get there I think, well, no,..." he seemed to try and make up his mind until he just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. " When we get there I need to tell you something."

 

"My home?" You echoed. What was even going on?

 

 

He walked to your side and wrapped his arm around you. It was a little awkward what with him being so tall.

 

 

"But your not getting rid of me that easily." He promised while giving you his most mischievous smile yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's not long but an update is promised. If I don't update just know I'm having a few anxiety problems and I'll be back soon. 
> 
> DFTBA


	11. Your New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I give up on writing long chapters. >w>;  
> Just a bunch of short chapters, but now i can update more often

Loki flopped down on the couch and let out an exaggerated sigh.

 

 

"What's this, my king?" you asked while looking around at the small apartment-like house.

 

 

"Your new home." he smiled.

 

 

"WHAT?" 

 

A heat flashed over you, and just as fast as it got there, it was replaced by a chilling  cold.

He flashed a toothy grin.

 

"What is it?"

 

 

His grin slightly faded.

 

 

"You do like it, right?"

 

 

You did actually. The room you were in was like a normal living-room,( you know, besides a demi-god sprawled across a baby blue couch)

It's walls were a soft spring yellow with white crown moldings. There was a window, but large tan curtains hid it from view. The floor was hardwood a reflected any light that dared crossed it. There was a fire place that Loki just now lit with a lazy wave of his hand. A sand colored rug put the finishing touch to the room. It was quite comfortable to tell the truth....

 

Loki sat up and patted the seat next to him.

 

 

"Come, Darling. You _must_ be tired."

 

 

You looked back at the open front door. It was red with a big golden wreath. You looked past it to see the path Loki and you just took. It was a dirt road that curled into a forest.

 

 

_' I could of sworn that I saw the front of my house..... No, I'm positive I did!'_

 

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the front door.

 

 

"Come. Now."

 

Your  eyes stayed on the door.

_'How, WHY did I ever like this creep?! Rude, bipolar, huge ego... he's NOTHING like Tom or the Loki fangirls squeal about!'_

 

 

"Are you defying orders?" you heard a silk stained voice whisper in you ear. It was lower than you have ever heard from him. A shiver ran down along your spine but you tried to ignore it.

 

 

_'Damn his stupid seductive voice to hell. He's still a creep.'_ you tried to convince yourself.

 

 

"Naughty, _naughty_ little pet.' the voice continued.

 

 

"Does she need training?"

 

 

You twisted out of the arm that wrapped around your waist and stepped a few inches away. 

Loki sighed irritably before grabbing you roughly and pulling you towards the back of the room. He was no doubtfully taking you to the bedroom.

 

 

"NO! LET ME GO! STOP" You screamed while twisting and turning to get out of his harsh grasp.

 

He pulled you into the room and threw you on the large bed. Your instant reaction was to ball up tight and covered your head.

Your mind was blank, but yet, running a mile a minute with thoughts and action that had nothing but everything to do with the situation.

 

You felt the bed beside you go down with weight and then something thin cover you. A second later two strong arms wrapped around you.

 

 

 

"Sleep now,dear. It's just about midnight and you need your rest."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You fell asleep the way people fall in love, slowly and then all at once.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to through that last line in ;)
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys don't mind short chapters like these than I WILL update more often.  
> DFTBA


	12. Chapter 12

You didn't dream anything that night. One second you were awake, the next you were surrounded by darkness. You didn't particularly like dark places or darkness at that matter, but there was something about this darkness that regrouped you. That is, until you woke up and realized what was going on.

As usual you didn't wake up instantly, but more at a slow pace. Your brain always, dream or no dream, had trouble to gain awareness in the mornings. Instead of trusting your groggy muscle in your skull you began focusing on your limbs. Your legs felt as though they were straddling something while your arms were tucked underneath your torso.

 

' _How can I be straddling something while still on my stomach?_ ' you silently thought, ' _and what is that uncomfortable thing?_ ' you continued while wiggling a little to get a better feel of the thing that was poking you. Whatever it was that laid under you let out a long strained purr. You made the same movements but this time the thing shifted under you. The hard thing gave you a few more uncomfortable pokes and it was your turn to make a noise.

 

 

The night before than poured into your head like an imaginary dam in your head broke and released a bunch of memories. Your eyes shot open and Loki's face was a few centimeters from yours. Your eyes trailed down his neck and you made an unplaced noise.

 

' _I have pretty good idea what that thing is now....'_ , a voice silently stated as you stared at the body, Loki's body, under you. Loki himself was still asleep, but another member of his body was wide awake and was ' _squirming_ ' for attention. You felt your body heat up for like the millionth time.

 

"Shit", you quietly swore as you were understanding the situation more and more. You were on top of him and Loki had a hard on. Of course you tried to carefully get off him, but then you realized his long arms were locking you close to his body. While trying to move, you accidentally grind your hips and Loki let out a hiss.

 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit", you said now loudly and froze as he bucked his hips up. Now you were getting turned on. You still had that dress on and you felt his boner almost directly against your clit. While biting your bottom lip, you carefully put your hands on each side of his body and heaved your upper body up. His arms were still locked but they slid down to your butt.

' _Maybe I should try waking him up'_ , you thought while frozen again in mid action.He moved his head back and forth while scrunching up his slightly pink face. His, uh, "Friend" decided to give you a nudge again which made you squeal softly.

 

Two green eyes then looked up at you making your body grow even hotter. They looked hazy, like he was still dreaming, but then his eyes widen with disbelief.

 

"Um, uh..... hi", you bashfully smiled wishing you could drop dead right then and there. Or disappear in a never ending void of nothing. Or just run away from this situation.

 

 

"Hi", his face seemed to darken to a rose red now, "What is going on?"

 

"I kind of woke like this..."

 

 

His whole body tensed as the condition of what was going on .

 

"Oh dear, um..!" He was looking around then suddenly jumped of the bed and ran out of the room muttering, "embarrassing" and "How could I?"

 

You then heard a door down the hall slam shut leaving you alone in bed. For a second or two you just sat there, looking after the demi-god, but then you slammed your head down onto the soft bed under you.

 

' _Did that just happen, no, that couldn't have_!' your head buzzed. 

 

After sitting there in self pity and embarrassment for far to long, you got up, walked to the mirror and brushed your messy hair back into your usual style. Your face was still pink but your eyes turned more to the spots of dirt on your face instead. You tried to wipe it off but it was determined to stay.

 

' _I need to use a sink..._ ' you looked out of the bedroom door to look again where Loki went. It was obvious he ran into the bathroom, so that was out.

"Well I guess I have to use the kitchen."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well summer vacay just started for me, but now it's too hot to do anything. TTwTT  
> Hope you guys are having a great vacation!

You walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. It was obviously a ranch house now that you looked at it. The long hall branched to the living room and to the occupied bathroom. The house was completely silent and it gave you an eerie feeling of loneliness. You bushed the feeling off and headed for the kitchen through the living room. 

The kitchen was a pretty modernized one. It had garnet tiles on the floor and the counter matched. There was a huge shining silver fridge with an ice maker built in. The kitchen was something you would see on Earth. Actually, the whole house was!

Above the sink, which shined like it was never used, was a medium sized window. You walked over to it and looked out. It was a wide open field, a plain, actually. Not a single building could be seen, just miles and miles of grass and wild flowers.

You rinsed off your face and redid your hair. An animal like growl bubbled up from your stomach and you gave your belly a few pats to calm it. You wandered over to the giant fridge and opened it. There was a large variety of different boxes of all shapes and sizes. You pulled out a carton of eggs and put them on the glistening counter. After looking around in the wooden drawers and cabinets and making a mess, you found a pan, a spatula, and a fork. You cracked 6 eggs, (they were pretty small), and quickly scrambled them. After you were done cooking you divided up the eggs onto two plates and carried them to the dining room table.

You were half way done eating when the chair across from you slid out of place and a body flopped down.

  


"Lovely! A home cooked meal." He smiled bashfully and began shoving forkfuls of eggs into his mouth. He looked refreshed, that's for sure. His hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail again and his whole structure seemed more loose.

  


You both finished eating about the same time. He licked his lips of the stray pieces of salt and butter that decorated his mouth. You eyed him, hoping for information of anything.

"So", he placed an arm on the table and leaned in closer to you, "how do you like your new home?"

  


"It's nice, but It's not home", you simply stated while trying to keep your best poker face.

  


His eyes darkened. "Oh?"

  


"You said you were going to taking me back home. To Earth."

  


"I did! Well...", he licked his lips again and quickly smiled, "somewhat."

  


"I took part of Midgaurd, copied it, added some minor things and, Viola! Our own personal world!" He was getting excited again. His eyes were filling to that beautiful shade of green and was beginning to wiggle in his seat.

  


"Alright,but.... you said you were going to take me back home. You know, where I use to live?"

  


"Now, now, I never said all that", he leaned back in his chair, "this is your new home."    


You let out an impatient sigh.

"You know, you never told me why you took me.."

He gave you a smile. It was different than his usual smirk. It was full of different emotions. Happiness, bashful, eagerness, energetic, the list went on and on in your mind.

"You're what I want, and I always get what I want." His face went blank then. His eyes moved over your face, scanning for any emotion that might leak through.

Suddenly it felt as though his eyes were two blazing suns. Looking at them for too long made your own eyes burn.

  


"What?"

  


He reached over the table and stroked your cheek.

  


"Just as I said. I want you and I want you to feel the same as I."

His hand went up to the top of your head and combed through your hair.

"Those mortal men do not understand. They have a goddess roaming their world, yet they are too blind, too stupid to see."

He stroked your head again and then cupped your chin.

  


"You'll see. I'll treat you like the queen you are."

 


	14. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys :3  
No update on chapter this week, but I really want to know where the readers want this story to go. Should you return to the castle? Or maybe Earth? Should things heat up between you and Loki and make me change this to an M rated fic? ;)   
Basically I want to know what the main character (you) want to happen next. Leave a comment on some ideas you want and things you want me to throw in.

Next update will be on Wednesday 2.

 

Thanks!

 

-superwholockian221  
(Also thanks again for all the wonderful comments, dear readers! You all are too kind)


End file.
